Love because of flames
by superwatcher
Summary: It all started with an accident. Percy a normal boy meets Annabeth a normal girl but together they are extraordinary
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy pov**_

It all started with an accident. My younger brother Tyson was having a play date with his friend named Thalia. I was driving home from the store where I had picked up some bandages for my mom. She works at a hospital and is always in need of new supplies, sadly we don't have a lot of money to buy that stuff. I was just past the intersection when I hit a patch of ice. My green mini van flipped over and slid through the ice slamming into a red Prius. I was to scared to scream I was to petrified to even move! Then, I saw that there was a fire in my car. I frantically tried to pull open the door but the door was stuck. I kept thinking that I was going to die, that my mom would have to raise Tyson by herself. Tyson i thought. I decided that i would NOT let Tyson be sad. I put my whole weight against the door and burst out into the cold winter air. I was halfway over to the other person's vehicle when I realized that my jacket's sleeve was on fire! I threw off my jacket and beat out the flames. As I stumbled toward the Prius a voice sent me whirling around. It was Thalia's big sister Annabeth. Apparently she was the owner of the Prius she had stepped out for one second but had accidentally kept in drive. She was not hurt and I was glad. Just then she ran to the sidewalk screaming at me to do the same but I was to slow. Her car exploded. Debris flew at me scraping me and flames devoured me. As I sank into darkness I heard a voice yelling Percy


	2. HOSPITAL SURPRISE

**Enjoy and please review;) Percy pov**

_**When I woke up I was somewhere other than my bed. I was in the hospital. I sat back as memories came flooding my mind. The ice, accident, and explosion. Then I remembered Annabeth. Annabeth she had been near the explosion. Was she alive? She had to be. Why? Because I secretly have a crush on her and I would never forgive myself if she died.**_

_**Annabeth pov **_

_**I had been at the hospital for 1 day when I heard that Percy was awake. I had a crush on him since first grade. I ran to his room and stared. Percy looked horrible he had scratches and burns and bruises. "Hi," he said in a raspy voice, "I'm glad you're okay." He was glad I was okay! I was shocked I mean he looked worse than me. Just then a nurse bustled in and I knew it was time to go but before I did I told Percy that I loved him and he replied saying he loved me too!**_

**I hope you liked the ending and the whole story please review and tell me what you think and if you think I should continue. I will give shout outs to constant kind reviewers HAPPY THANKSGIVING **


	3. Visiters

**_HI! Sorry about the delay. I would've had this chapter posted last night but it accidentally got deleted but this is here now so enjoy. 3rd person pov_**

Thalia rushed into Annabeth's room just as her mom sauntered out with a smile spreading across her face. "Annabeth!" Thalia shrieked. They chatted and Annabeth told Thalia that Percy was her boyfriend.

**_Thalia's pov_**

"Annabeth!' I shrieked. We chatted and my big sis told me that she got a boyfriend, Percy!

**_Percy's pov_**

My brother and mom came into my room on my 3rd day at the hospital. My brother immediately started climbing on me and hugging me tight. My mom stayed back with tears in her eyes. I instantly knew she needed to talk with me. I told Tyson to go to room 402 where he would find Annabeth and I told him to ask about me. He agreed and ran out of the room. Mom started to talk about how I could've died and that if I did what would she do. I reassured her that I wouldn't die just yet. Then I asked her if she would let me date Annabeth. Annabeth and I had agreed that we would ask permission to date each other. And she said yes! Then I learned that Annabeth would be going to school tomorrow!

**_I hoped you liked that and sorry about the end of the second chapter it WAS kind of abrupt. So ya the usual please review and if you can tell me what an oc is and give me a full background of an oc (what he/she looks like, personality, family, all info) you would like me to add I will add him/her AND give you a shout out_**


	4. THE END

**_This is the end of the series because I have decided I could make better stories I will be making a story called D1STR1CT I3 with a bit of Percabeth hahaha_**

**_Annabeth pov_**

At school everyone swarmed me with questions about the accident so soon everyone knew about Percy and me. Percy was still in the hospital until one day I saw him leaning on crutches in the hall.

**_I totally forgot about the disclaimer so here it is: _**_I don't own Percy Jackson sadly._

_**Percy pov**_

I was leaning on my crutches and listening to people pestering me with questions Everything was back to normal except for the cuts and broken bones

**_THE END HOPED YOU LIKED THIS AND SORRY YOU MISSED THE OC THING BUT IN D1STR1CT I3 THERE WILL BE A CHANCE. the title has 1 replacing the 2 i and i replacing 1 please read it._**


	5. THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS

_**Thanks to the reviewers. Here will be answers to reviews of simple thank yous. My first one's username is Guest.**_

_Guest: _

_Me: There are 2 more stories by me. One is called_ Percy's Past and the other is called D1STR1CT I3. _Thanks for reviewing._


End file.
